Vorgeschichte
Die Vorgeschichte ist teil der NePA Craft Pixelmon Lore und beschäftigt sich mit dem Zeitraum vor dem eintreffen der Spielerschaft. Sie behandelt die Eindrücke und Erlebnisse der ersten Siedler und endet in der Gründung des NePA Pakts. Außerdem bietet sie eine Erklärung für viele bisher in Pokemon unerklärliche Dinge. Die Geschichte ist in 5 Teile gegliedert. Mythos Auf unserer Welt gibt es viele unerklärliche Ereignisse, die uns Menschen seit Anbeginn der Zeit ins Staunen versetzen. Eines davon ist der "Seelenrichter", so zumindest nannten ihn die alten Völker, ein Flackern in der Luft, welches über die Jahrunderte Menschen in Notlagen erschien kurz vor dem Moment ihres Todes. Es nähert sich ihnen, bis es sie vollständig umschließt und in einer Explosion aus weißen Licht verschwindet; in den meisten Fällen sind die Betroffenen verstorben, jedoch berichten immer wieder Überlieferungen davon, dass sie komplett verschwunden sein. Dieses Phänomen, welches für die wenigen Menschen die es miterlebten immer noch unbegreiflich ist trat in den letzten Jahrunderten allerdings so selten auf, dass es von der modernen Wissenschaft als Mythos abgetan wurde. Erwachen Doch wie in jedem Mythos steckt auch hier ein Fünckchen Wahrheit, welcher jedoch alles uns Bekannte übersteigt; denn die vermissten Menschen waren nicht einfach im Nichts verschwunden, sondern wurden in eine andere Welt gezogen, wobei es völlig egal war aus welcher Zeit sie stammten, da sie alle gleichzeitig an einem ihnen unbekannten Stand erwachten, hunderte von ihnen. Sie stellten fest, dass sie sich gegenseitig verstehen konnten, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Herkünfte. Sie trafen auf eine völlig fremdartige Umgebung, in der intelligente Tiere lebten die sie neugierig beobachteten. Ihnen vorran schwebe ein besonderes Wesen in der Luft, welches sich zur großen Überraschung der menschlichen Besucher, selbst als Mew vorstellte. Die warme Aura dieser Erscheinung hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die verwirrten und verängstigten Menschen, sodass sie seinen Worten aufmerksam lauschten. Mew erklärte ihnen, dass sich auf einem fernen Kontinent eine Finsternis ausgebreitet hat, welche seinen Geschöpfen, den sogenannten Pixelmon, ihre Spiralenergie beraubt. Da Pixelmon keinen natürlichen Urpsrung besitzen, sondern erschaffen wurden verfügen sie nicht über die Fähigkeit selbstständig diese Energie zu erzeugen, eine Vorraussetzung um sich beispielsweise Fortzupflanzen oder der Ursprung des Überlebenswillens, weshalb der Raub durch diese anti-spirale Finsternis sie zwang sich zurück zu entwickeln oder sie sogar gänzlich auslöschte, sodass sie im Nichts verschwanden. Um die Pixelmon zu beschützen erschuf Mew neo NePA und führte die verbliebenen in diese letzte Zuflucht. Leider gab es kein Entkommen vor der immer größer werdenen Dunkelheit, deren Auswüchse schreckliche Kreaturen hervorbrachten, welche nun die einstige Heimat der Pixelmon heimsuchten. Der Energieraub konnte zwar verlangsamt werden, jedoch nicht gestoppt, was die Deevolution und Verlust von vielen weiteren Pixelmon zur Folge hatte. Die Lage schien aussichtslos, da auch Mew unter den Auswirkungen zu leiden hatte und seit langer Zeit keine neuen Pixelmon mehr erschaffen konnte, weshalb ihre Zahl immer geringer wurde. Unter Einsatz seiner letzten Kräfte machte Mew sich auf die Suche nach Unterstützung und traf dabei auf die Menschen. Eine Rasse wie diese hatte Mew noch nie zu vor gesehen, ihre Körper pulsierten vor Spiralerenergie und trieben sie vorran zu immer größeren Taten. Allerdings bemerkte es auch die negativen Seiten, wie Gier und Neid. Mew stand vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung, jedoch drängte ihn das Sterben seiner Kinder zum handeln und so entschloss er sich soviele Menschen wie möglich, die über ein hohes Maß an Spiralerenergie verfügen zu retten um ihnen eine zweite Chance zugeben, um ihm im Gegenzug beizustehen. Diese letzte Aktion kostete Mew allerdings den Rest seiner "göttlichen" Kräfte, weshalb auch er sich zurück entwickelte in seine jetzige Form. Die Hoffnung dieser Welt liegt nun in den Händen der Auserwählten und ihrer Entscheidungen. Fall Mews Worte waren ein harter Schlag für die ohnehin schon verängstigten und verwirrten Menschen, doch die Aussicht auf eine zweite Chance und ihr menschliches Verlangen das Unbekannte zu erforschen überzeugte die Mehrheit der Besucher. Trotz seiner Deevolution waren Mews Kräfte immer noch enorm und sein Einfluss auf die Pixelmon ungebrochen, welchen es dazu nutze, den erhofften Rettern dabei zu helfen Fuß zu fassen in dieser für sie neuen Welt. Die menschliche angeborene Neugier war jedoch nicht stärker als das Verlangen nach Schutz und Geborgenheit, weshalb sie mit der Hilfe von Mew und den Pixelmon ihre erste Heimstätte auf einer Sandbank vor der Ostküste von neo NePA gründeten und Salzmiere tauften. Schon bald erkundeten sie die Umgebung und studierten die Pixelmon, sie waren fasziniert von ihren Fähigkeiten mit denen sie Wasser in Eis verwandeln konnten oder mächtige Stichflammen erzeugten. Schnell fanden die Menschen ihre Verwendung für all die unterschiedlichen Talente und machten sie sich nutzbar; wobei die Schattenseiten ihrer Natur sich bemerkbar machten. Manche behandelten ihre Gastgeber nicht mehr wie Gleichgestellte, sondern zunehmend wie ihre Diener. In den darauf folgenden Wochen machten sich die ersten Expeditionen aus Menschen und Pixelmon auf zu den finsteren Landen jenseits des Meeres. Dieser raue Kontinent war anders als neo NePA, ein finsterer Schatten lag über ihm und mordlustige Kreaturen streiften durch die Wälder und Ebenen. Die überheblich gewordenen Menschen unterschätzen die Gefahren und so endete diese erste Exkursion mit zahlreichen Opfern, wovon die meisten Pixelmon waren, welche als Kanonenfutter verheizt wurden. Allerdings konnten sie einige Kisten von seltsamen Früchten sichern, welche sogar den Pixelmon unbekannt waren. Es war ein bitteres Erwachen für Menschen, welche nun erkannten, dass es kein Spaziergang werden würde den Ursprung der Finsterniss zu ergründen. Bisher war der Kampf für viele nur eine romantische Vorstellung gewesen doch durch die Verluste der Expedition wurde es nun spürbar zu ihrem Krieg und viele forderten Rache für ihre gefallenen Kameraden. Wie immer unter solchen Umständen, blühte die Wissenschaft auf und der neu gegründete Zweig der Pixelogie machte bahnrechende Entdeckungen. Sie fanden heraus, dass Pixelmon anders als Menschen keine geschwungende Doppelhelix DNA besitzen, sondern eine sehr einfache, was warscheinlich eine der Ursachen für die fehlende Spiralenergie ist. Dieser Umstand allerdings ermöglichte den Forschern eine Maschine zu entwickeln, welche die meisten Verletzungen von Pixelmon umgehend heilen konnte. Außerdem entdeckten sie, dass manche der mitgebrachten Früchte Spuren von anti-spiraler Energie enthielten, welche nach richtiger Aufbereitung die Struktur der Pixelmon destabilisieren konnte ohne sie zu beschädigen. Diese Technologie fand ihren Einsatz in den sogenannten PokeBällen, wobei es sich um eine Art Transportbox für Pixelmon handelt. Schon kurze Zeit später machte sich die zweite Expedition auf den weg, dicht gefolgt von der dritten. Das Ergebnis war jedes Mal das selbe, zwar schafften sie es kurz einen Stützpunkt zu errichten, doch mussten sie diesen schon bald wieder aufgeben. Hinzu kam die Weigerung der Pixelmon die PokeBälle zu benutzen. Ihr Vertrauen die vermeindlichen Retter war in den letzten Wochen erschüttert worden, weshalb kaum eines dazu bereit war sein Schicksal blind in ihre Hände zu legen. Doch der steigende Bedarf an Soldaten für die Expeditionen veranlasste einige Fanatiker dazu Pixelmon mit Gewalt dazu zu zwingen. Mew beobachtete das Verhalten der Menschen mit zunehmenden Unmut, zuviele seiner Pixelmon fanden den Tod und wurden leichtsinnig geopfert. Es ermahnte sie deshalb und erinnerte sie daran das ihr Schicksal mit dem der Pixelmon verwoben sei. Diese Warnung weckte einige auf die sich hatten mitreißen lassen, jedoch schürte sie auch Wut bei der zubeginn noch recht kleinen Fraktion der Kriegsfanatiker. Ihr Oberhaupt Justus Wengele vertrat die Haltung, dass die Menschen den Pixelmon durch ihre Spiralenergie überlegen sind und über sie herrschen sollten, um die nötige Stärke aufzubringen der Finsterniss die Stirn zu bieten. Als renommiertes Mitglied der Akademie von Salzmiere hatte er Zugang zu den Forschnungsunterlagen von Peter Bishop, dem Entwickler der PokeBälle. Im geheimen entwickelte er diesen weiter und erschuf den Meisterball. Dieser Ball war anders als die anderen, da er dem Pixelmon auf den er geworfen wird keine Wahl lässt hineinzugehen oder nicht. Er verwendete eine so hohe Menge an anti-spiraler Energie, dass die Lebensspanne des Pixelmon, welches in ihm gefangen ist verkürzt wird. Ausgestatte mit diesem ultimativen Werkzeug der Versklavung und einer stetig wachsenden Zahl von Anhängern schmiedete Wengele einen finsteren Plan um die Herrschaft über Salzmiere und ganz neo NePA zu erlangen. Unter einem Vorwand lockte Wengele das leichtgläubige Mew in sein Labor und sperrte es in den Meisterball. Triumphierend trat er vor seine Anhänger und verkündete, dass nun das Zeitalter der Menschen in neo NePA angebrochen habe. In den nächsten Tagen spitzte sich die Lage rasch zu und Gegner von Wengele wurden scharenweise in die Verliese gesperrt oder Zwangsrekrutiert, ebenso wurde eine Wehrpflicht für Pixelmon verhängt. Auf Befehl von Wengele machten sich Jäger ausgerüstet mit Meisterbällen auf zur Pixelmon-Hatz, welche jedes Pixelmon einfingen das ihnen begegnete. Zusammen mit den Zwangsrekurtierten wurden sie in die Arbeitslager in die finsteren Landen deportiert, wo sie bis zum Tod schufteten oder an der Frontlinie verheizt wurden. Diese grausame Politik hatte allerdings auch den positiven Effekt, dass die Menschen feste Stützpunkte errichten konnten und immer tiefer ins Land vorstießen. Diese mit dem Blut der Sklaven erkauften Siege bescherrten ihren Herren in Salzmiere viele Ressourcen und stimmten sie zufrieden. Mews Abwesenheit hatte die Moral der Pixelmon gebrochen und viele nahmen ihr Schicksal an, auch die Menschen trauten sich nicht gegen Wengele aufzubegehren, da es nur noch wenige Gegner seiner Politk gab die auf freien Fuß waren und noch weniger die es gewagt hätten ihre Stimme gegen ihn zu erheben. Die Lage war aussichtslos, es gab scheinbar keine Macht auf neo NePA die Wengele hätte stoppen können und die zwar grausame aber schier unendliche Spiralenergie der Soldaten an den Frontlinien drängten die anti-spirale Finsternis ebenfalls zurück. Während die Anhängerschaft der Kriegsfanatiker wuchs, weil sich manch schwacher Geist ihr fügte, schmiedete Justus Wengele bereits neue Pläne. Chaos Justus Wengele war ein sehr ambitionierter und ebenso grausamer, wie genialer Wissenschaftler, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Anführer machte. Neben seinen offensichtlichen Bestrebungen die Finsternis auszumerzen um das Überleben der Menschen zu sichern, verfolgte er noch geheime eigene Interessen. Im gut gesicherten Forschungsturm der Akademie experimentierte er an dem gefangenen Mew. Sein Ziel dabei war es erneut einen Übergang zwischen den Welten zu erschaffen, wie bei ihrer Ankunft um ihn anschließend zu stabilisieren und mit einer Armee von Pixelmon die Welt der Menschen ebenfalls zu unterwerfen. Dabei fand er heraus, dass Mew als einziges Pixelmon eigenständig geringe Mengen an Spiralenergie erzeugt und stellte die Vermutung an, dass eine hohe Dosis davon eventuell eine Entwicklung zur Folge hat.Zu Wengeles Ärger schlugen alle Versuche fehl, Mew aus künstlichen Weg Spiralenergie zu zuführen. Seine Wut veranlasste ihn zu immer radikaleren Experimenten, deren Ergebnis allerdings nur geopferte tode Gefangene waren als Energiespender und ein immer schwächer werdenes Mew. Mews Energie war nur noch ein schwaches Flimmern, gefangen im unerbittlichen Meisterball. Die Zeit spielte gegen Wengele und so fasste er den Entschluss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er baute einen Verstärker für die dunkle Energie, welche die finsteren Lande heimsuchte und kanalisierte sie auf einen Punkt innerhalb des Forschungsturms. Sein Plan sah vor, Mew mit einer enormen Menge an anti-spiraler Energie zu zuführen um, so zumindest in der Theorie, ebenfalls eine Evolution auszulösen. Bei seinen Studien war im klar geworden, dass Pixelmon künstlich zugeführte Spiralenergie abstoßen, anti-spirale Energie jedoch sprichwörtlich aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm. Seine Hoffnungen beruhten darauf, dass Mew als ehemalige Gottheit diesen Vorgang lange genug überleben würde, damit er im Moment seines letzten Atemzugs einen Klon von ihm erschaffen kann, der seine Fähigkeiten übernimmt, bevor Mew sich entgültig auflöst. Schon kurz nach Start des Experiments wurde klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde, so schien es, wich die Sonne einer rabenschwarzen sternlosen Nacht. In den Straßen flackerten die Laternen und die Menschen blickten beunruhigt gen Horiziont. Wie von Peitschen getrieben rollte ein Meer aus dichten schwarzen Wolken auf die Heimstätte der Menschen zu und begruben, den zuvor zwar dunklen aber dennoch klaren Himmel unter ihren Massen. Alle; egal ob Pixelmon oder Mensch hielten den Atem an für einen kurzen Augenblick und es herrschte absolute Stille. Auch Wengele bemerkte die Geschenisse, entschied jedoch das Experiment nicht abzubrechen. Mew, welches in einem mit anti-spiraler Energie angereicherten Tank gefangen war erlangte kurz das Bewusstsein und schrie auf vor Schmerz, sein Ruf hallte durch Salzmiere und ganz neo NePA. Panik machte sich unter den Pixelmon breit, welche durch eine Antwort in Form von drei weiteren markerschütternen Schreien, welche offenbar von drei unterschiedlichen Wesen stammten, eskalierte und sie versuchten die Flucht zu ergreifen. Wer dazu in der Lage war schwamm bzw flog davon, die restlichen die entweder nicht konnten oder von ihren Herren gewaltsam festgehalten wurden fingen vor Verzweiflung einen Aufstand in den Straßen der Stadt an. In mitten dieses Chaos gelang es des den Gegnern von Wengele einige ihrer gefangenen Kameraden zu befreien, doch das freudige Wiedersehen wurde jäh unterbrochen. Die drei unbekannten Rufe gellten erneut durch die pechschwarze Dunkelheit und wurden diesmal begleitet von ihren Besitzern, wobei es sich um die drei legendären Wächter der Pixelmon handelte, welche in der Form von mächtigen Vogel-Pixelmon erschienen waren. Zapdos der Herr des Donners, Lavados der Bewahrer der Flamme und Arktos Gebieter über das ewige Eis waren ihre Namen und ihr Erscheinen zeugte davon, dass die Welt sich an einem Scheidepunkt befand. Mit der unbändigen Kraft der Elemente fielen sie wütend über das Reich der Menschen her und verwüsteten rasend schnell die Außenbezirke von Salzmiere. Nach kurzer Zeit brannte der Großteil der Stadt und eine starke elektrische Spannung lag in der Luft, welche die meisten elektronischen Geräte unbrauchbar machte. Die vergeblichen Versuche der Bevölkerung die Flammen zu besiegen wurden durch einen unnatürlich kalten und schneidenen Wind erschwert. Ohne die Hilfe der Pixelmon, die sich weigerten ihren Unterdrückern zu helfen hatten die Menschen keine Chance gegen diese Urgewalten zu bestehen. Vargas WestZahid, ein befreiter Gefangener führte eine kleine Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern an, die diesen Wahnsinn beenden wollten. Darunter waren Isabella Esteban, welche den Ausbruch organisiert hatte, sowie ihr Vater Gustavo Esteban und Wishes WestZahid, die zuvor ebenfalls Gefangene waren. Als sie die Akademie erreichten stießen sie auf einen aufgebrachte Schar von Menschen, die eine Erklärung für die Geschenisse verlangten. Ihnen vorran stand Emory Erickson, der Erfinder des Leitsystems, der in den letzten Wochen oft als Verräter vom Widerstand beschimpft worden war, da er dem Druck von Justsus Wengele nachgegeben hatte und wieder für ihn arbeitete. Heute jedoch forderte er Antworten zusammen mit den anderen und wande sich an seinen Sohn Rufus, welcher zu dem Wachpersonal von Wengele gehörte und dem wütenden Mob zusammen mit sieben weiteren Wachen den Zutritt zur Akademie versperrten. Noch während Emory sprach feuerte ein übereifriger Wachmann seine Waffe ab und verletzte ihn am rechten Bein. Es handelte sich dabei zwar nur um einen schlecht gezielten Streifschuss, jedoch begannen darauf hin auch die anderen Wachen das Feuer zu eröffnen und richteten ein Blutbad an. Die Gruppe von Vargas konnte einen Schützen überwältigen und begann umgehend das Feuer zu erwiedern um den wenigen Überlebenden eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Der feindliche Beschuss lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Wachpersonals auf die Stellung wo sie sich verschanzt hatten und so konnten zumindest ein paar Menschen entkommen, jedoch wurde die Munition schnell knapp und Vargas war gezwungen zu handeln. Er benutze die letzten Patronen dazu die Laternen in der Umgebung zu zerschießen, weshalb die gesamte Gasse umgehend von der anhaltenden Finsterniss verschluckt wurde. Bewaffnet mit meinem Messer stürmte er los, zu der Position an der er die Wachen zuletzt gesehen hatte. Vargas konnte zwei sehr überraschte Soldaten überwältigen ehe das feinliche Mündungsfeuer die Dunkelheit immer wieder mit donnernden weißen Blitzen zeriss. Durch den wechsel von Hell und Dunkel entstand der Effekt als wenn Vargas sich im Zeitraffer auf seine Gegner zu bewegen würde. um einen nach dem anderen ins Jenseits zu schickte. Drei dumpfe Aufschläge später hatten die verbliebenden zwei Wachen es geschafft ein paar Lichter zu entzünden und richteten ihre Waffe auf den Widersacher, welcher von oben bis unten mit Blut verschmiert war, jedoch handelte es sich dabei nur zum Teil um das Blut seiner Opfer als viel mehr um sein eigenes, da sein ganzer Körper viele Schussverletzungen aufwies. Mit seinen letzten Worten schrie er, dass es nun an den anderen sei Wengele aufzuhalten, danach setzte er zum finalen Sprint an und konnte mit seiner letzten Kraft noch einen Wachmann niederringen ehe er von dem anderen endgültig niedergeschossen wurde. Gustavo konnte Wishes nicht mehr zurückhalten und er verließ die schützende Deckung um zu seinem Bruder zu eilen. Sein Mörder hatte ihn bereits im Visier, doch konnte er ein Vorhaben nicht zuende bringen, da er von Rufus, welcher mit zitterner Waffe neben seinem bewusstlosen Vater hockte, erschossen wurde. Er war völlig verwirrt und stammelte immer wieder etwas davon, dass es ihm Leid täte und das er sowas niemals gewollt hätte. Gustavo und Isabella kamen dazu und gemeinsam sahen sie das Ausmaß des Wahnsinns der in Salzmiere herrschte. Der alte Esteban nahm sich Wishes zur Brust und wies ihn für diese Dummheit zu recht, anschließend beauftragte er seine Tochter sich nach verletzten umzusehen und ihnen zu helfen. Er und Wishes bewaffneten sich und betraten die Akademie, allerdings stießen sie in den dunklen Korridoren auf keine Menschen Seele. Als sie den Eingang zum Forschungsturm erreichten standen sie allerdings vor einer verschlossenen Eisentür. Sie war offenbar defekt durch die Spannung in der Luft, weshalb sie sich über die Steuerung nicht öffnen ließ. Frustriert trat Esteban dagegen und brüllte, dass irgendjemand zum Hezmana nochmal öffnen solle und plötzlich begann die Oberfläche der Tür an zu flackern, bis schließlich ein kreisrunder Druchgang zu sehen war, durch den ein grauhaariger Mann seinen Kopf steckte.Dabei handelte es sich um Walter Bishop, dem Gründer der Akademie. Er blickte in die verdutzen Gesichter der zwei Eindringlinge und fragte ob sie dort draußen Wurzeln schlagen wollen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen bot ihnen der Mann mit lichten Haar ein paar Süßigkeiten an, welche sie stirnrunzelnd ablehnten und erklärte ihnen, dass er schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet habe diesen verrückten Metzger Wengele abzusetzen. Wishes fragte ihn warum er so lange gewartet habe, worauf Bishop lediglich antwortete, dass er ein Mann der Wissenschaft sei und kein Soldat. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen sagte er, dass sein Sohn Peter auf ihn wartet vor Justus Labor und einen Weg hineinkenne. Durch das Fenster konnten sie sehen, dass von der Stadt kaum noch etwas übrig war und so eilten sie gemeinsam die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen war jedoch von Peter keine Spur, dafür stand die Tür zum Labor weit offen. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich ihr und grade als Esteban seinen Kopf ein Stück rausstrecken wollte um einen Blick zu riskieren, flog eine Patrone unmittelbar an ihm vorbei und schlug in der Wand ein. Der Schütze lachte hämisch und die Art und weise identifizierte ihn eindeutig als Justus Wengele. Er schrie, dass niemand ihn jetzt noch stoppen könne, wobei der seine Waffe auf einen schwer verwundeten Mann im Kittel richtete der bewusstlos am Boden lag. Erneut lachte er laut und fuhr fort, dass sie sofort heraus kommen sollen oder er würde diesem elenden Verräter Bishop Junior auf die letzte Reise schicken. Wishes und Gustavo standen ohne zu zögern auf, Walter dachte einen moment nach und folgte den beiden hinaus. Was die drei erblickten ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren; in einem Tank mit trüber Flüssigkeit schwamm das bewusstlose Mew und bedrohliche lila Blitze schossen durch das ganze Laboratorium. Überall flogen Notizen und kleine Gegenstände durch den Raum und bildeten einen Wirbel, in dessen mitte Wengele mit erhobener Waffe stand. Triumphirend verkündete er, dass sie das unglaubliche Glück besäßen bei der Geburt eines Gottes dabei zu sein, welcher ihm dienen würde. Die Erde begann zu beben und die Finsterniss außerhalb des Turms wurde so dicht, dass man wenige Momente später keinen Meter weit mehr hinaus sehen konnte. Esteban murmelte zu Wishes, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssen ehe es zu spät ist und fing aus heiterem Himmel an Wengele zu beleidigen. Wishes wollte die Chance nutzen und seine Waffe ziehen, doch Walter hinderte ihn daran. Justus bemerkte das Vorhaben und richtete sein Gewehr auf die beiden, der alte guckte beschämt zum Boden und nuschelte, er hat Peter ... . Die Anzeige auf der Maschine die mit Mews Tank verbunden war erreichte ihren Höchststand und sein Körper begann zu glühen. Freudig schlug Justus die Arme über den Kopf und schrie auf, es ist vollbracht. Noch bevor sich einer der anderen rühren konnte stürmte der Alte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf Wengele zu und brachte ihn unter Einsatz eines gesamten Körpers zu Fall. Die anderen beiden reagierten schnell, doch es war zu spät, die Maschine begann automatisch mit dem Klon Vorgang. Ratlos wandten sich WestZahid und Esteban an Walter, da er als Wissenschaftler womöglich eine Lösung kannte. Dieser hatte sich versichert das Peter noch am leben war und stand nun mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, sowie einem kaputten Monitor in seinen Händen vor den beiden und sagte, Einfachheit hält Glück bereit. Mit diesen Worten warf er den Bildschirm durch die Scheibe und die elektrische Spannung die draußen herrschte flutete das Labor und setzte alle Maschinen außerbetrieb. Es war nun stockfinster und nur wenige kleine Lichter flackerten als Leuchtpunkte in der Dunkelheit. NePA Pakt